


you don't know your worth

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Idk how to describe this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “I don’t feel much like myself anymore”“You’re being a little dramatic, don’t you think?”Alex levelled Collins with a serious stare, eyebrows pinching, “no, I’m not- we were best friends!”ortommy and gibson finally get together, and alex is left by the wayside
Relationships: Alex & Tommy (Dunkirk), Gibson/Tommy (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 11
Collections: "I don't feel much like myself anymore"





	you don't know your worth

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this in one go? yes  
> could i write anything better? no  
> this will get 5 reads and bro i completely understand i am a lazy bonehead
> 
> title from 'Know Your Worth' by Khalid and Disclosure

“I don’t feel much like myself anymore”

“You’re being a little dramatic, don’t you think?”

Alex levelled Collins with a serious stare, eyebrows pinching, “no, I’m not- we were best friends!”

“It’s just the honeymoon phase, they’ll be inseparable for a week or two and then he’ll reappear in the world of the living like nothing ever happened.” Collins took a generous bite out of what may as well have been just a wet lump of sugar, and Alex cringed at the frosting and custard that clung to the sides of his mouth like froth. “Besides,” the blond swiped a napkin across his mouth, much to the brunet’s relief, “you should be happy for them, I know Tommy’s been pining for months- you whinge when they aren’t together and now you whinge when they are. You need a hobby, mate.”

Alex huffed, resting back in his chair, reclining until his knees brushed Collins’ under the table, contact which was quickly severed by the other, “I didn’t think he’d completely abandon me! When you’ve been friends with someone since you were a kid you don’t think they’d just up and leave when they get a new squeeze!”

“Please do not call anyone a ‘squeeze’ ever again. Y’know when I met Farrier, I’m sure I made Dawson and Timson feel the exact same- and so did Stella when she met Tilly, but like we both came back. You wouldn’t understand.”

Alex’s miffed expression only grew at the exclusion, an unattractive curl to his lip, he looked almost like a scorned child. “Of course I wouldn’t!” but even almost feral with annoyance he understood, he was suffering a long term diagnosis of singleitis.

Alex took a bite out of his panini moodily, it tasted only as half as nice as usual, the taste of betrayal in his throat souring the bread. Collins had sighed and busied himself with downing half of his drink and checking his phone twice in thirty seconds. “How long has he been MIA?” Alex shrugged, swallowing thickly, thinking about it for a lot longer than he needed, considering he’d been spitefully counting the days since it started. Usually he would be having this brunch with _Tommy_.

“Bout a week” he grumbled and tried to ignore the accepting nod of Collins’ head like it _wasn’t even that bad_.

“He’s probably feeling it by now, you can only deal with someone for so long, especially with the shite social skills that guy has.”

Alex couldn’t repress the laugh that escaped him at the comment, it was all too true, which had been half the reason Alex was so annoyed at this whole ordeal- he’d been the only one Tommy could deal with for extended periods of time! That was his privilege! It was _his_ turn on the ‘Thomas’ number one’ machine.

“Thanks for inviting me to the brunch though, even if you’re being a child.”

Alex glared again, “Peter couldn’t make it- and then George couldn’t make it, and then my Gran’s cat couldn’t make it.”

Collins shrugged, “I’m not too proud to turn down a lunch no matter the circumstances, I once took up a professional mourner gig just for the free snacks.”

“Those are the best, aren’t they?”

They finished their food in silence, Alex’s panini tasting less and less like acrid betrayal with every bite until it was gone, that’s when he broke the silence, “you don’t think he’s dead, do you?”

“Remember what I said about being dramatic?”


End file.
